expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Augusto Nguyen (TV)
|status = Deceased |gender = Male |home = Earth, Sol system |occupation = UNN Admiral (before Souther was demoted), UNN Fleet Commander (replaced Souther in office) |portrayed by = Byron Mann |seasons = 2-3 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} Augusto Nguyễn was a Fleet Admiral in the United Nations Navy and one of the highest ranking officials in the UN military. __TOC__ Biography Background Personality His approach is more hawkish than that of his predecessor and he is more apt to resort to political options which rely on military might. Appearances =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears }} =absent | =absent | =appears | =absent | =appears | =appears | =absent | =absent | =absent | =absent | =absent | =absent | =absent }} Throughout the series Season 2= He took command of the fleet in when stepped down after declaring he wouldn't support an attack action the Martian moon, Deimos. Nguyễn promulgates the theory that Eros is a Martian weapon in . Furthermore, he contends actions must be part of a premeditated conspiracy with regard to the UN nuclear arsenal. During opening remarks of the peace summit depicted in , Nguyễn engages in a verbal joust with the Martian Admiral J. Peñano During , he questions the necessity for to continue interrogation of by citing the utter non-credibility in the witness account provided up to that point by the Martian gunnery sergeant |-| Season 3= Admiral Nguyễn orders on the Agatha King to throw any survivors of the Guanshiyin found in Avasarala's UN diplomatic dropship into the brig and to avoid communications with the prisoner until Nguyễn's rendez-vous with them. He accuses Avasarala and of treason and threatens a long imprisonment. When Souther is suspected to be scheming to access the prisoner, Nguyễn relieves Souther of his command over Agatha King. Nguyễn orders Lt. Mancuso to navigate to Io. He later killed Admiral Souther when he announces that he will broadcast the video incriminating and casting the war into a palor of illegitimacy. He throws all into the brig who refuse his orders. He fires on and destroys the UNN Jimenez. He kills Souther's loyal senior officers, Shaffer and Mancuso. After MCRN Hammurabi CO Captain Sandrine Kirino declares a truce to all UNN ships that stand down, Nguyễn proceeds to launch the hybrids. one of the hybrid pods launched from Prospero Station on Io is deflected by PDC fire from the Hammurabi and strikes the Agatha King. Defeated, Nguyễn watches Naomi and Alex attempt to disable the hybrids but revels in the faith that Mars is doomed. Media Images File:S02E09-ByronMann as AdmiralAugustoNguyen 00a.png File:Nguyen 00.jpg File:Nguyen.jpg FILE:S03E03-ByronMann as AugustoNguyen 01c.jpg File:S03E03-Promos 179015 1194.jpg File:3x05 20.jpg Trivia * The nameplate showing Nguyễn's name in the episode and in the episode, includes a first initial of "A" matching the first name from the books; however, in the episode, his name appears in a communication with the Agatha King and a first initial of "G" is used. This is probably a mistake by the graphics department of the production. See also * * Admiral J. Peñano * }} Category:Characters (TV) Category:Male Characters (TV) Category:UN Navy 03×06 Category:UNN Jupiter Fleet (Third Fleet) Category:Characters